1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an imaging lens assembly. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a compact imaging lens assembly applicable to the electronic products.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, with the popularity of mobile products having camera functionalities, the demand for miniaturized optical systems is increasing. The sensor of a conventional photographing camera is typically a CCD (Charge-Coupled Device) or a CMOS (Complementary Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor) sensor. As the advanced semiconductor manufacturing technologies have allowed the pixel size of sensors to be reduced and compact optical systems have gradually evolved toward the field of higher megapixels, there is an increasing demand for compact optical systems featuring better image quality.
A conventional compact optical system employed in a portable electronic product mainly adopts a four-element lens structure, such as the U.S. Pat. No. 7,869,142 or a five-element lens structure, such as the U.S. Pat. No. 8,000,031. Due to the popularity of mobile products with high-end specifications, such as smart phones and PDAs (Personal Digital Assistants), the pixel and image-quality requirements of the compact optical system have been increasing rapidly. However, the conventional four-element or five-element lens structure cannot satisfy the requirements of the compact optical systems.
Another conventional compact optical system has six-element lens structure, such as the U.S. Publication No. 2012/0229917 A1. However, the refractive power of the first lens element is not favorable for reducing the total track length. Moreover, the surface shapes together with the allocation of stop are also not favorable for its light gathering capability. The illumination of the imaging lens assembly is thereby low resulting in worse image quality.